


Derek's Birthday

by AceLotti



Series: Sterek Drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stiles doesnt like when Derek feels alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLotti/pseuds/AceLotti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t often that Stiles found himself climbing through a window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek's Birthday

It wasn’t often that Stiles found himself climbing through a window.

But the stairs in the Hale house creaked, and the last time he snuck in he woke up three very angry teenaged werewolves. So here he was, climbing the drain pipe, and wishing he had at least an ounce of the skill his friends had when it came to scaling buildings. He slipped twice, hung onto dear life to the pole after he looked down once, but finally Stiles was at the top and he pulled up the bedroom window that was always open a crack, and slid into the room. He had to give himself props, not waking Derek as he tumbled into the room. Stiles toed off his shoes and dropped his jacket on the floor before crawling into the bed.

“Stiles?” Derek mumbled sleepily. More props for not getting mauled to death for crawling into bed with the werewolf. Stiles sushed him and curled into Derek’s side. “What are you doing?” 

“I told you you wouldn’t be alone for your birthday remember?” Stiles said. “Now sush and go to sleep.”

“It’s midnight” Derek said dumbly. “You were serious about that?”

“Of course I was,” Stiles said. “Now, sleep. Later we can have birthday shenanigans.” He pressed his head into Derek’s chest and began to fall asleep. “Night night Derek.” Derek blinked at him a coule times, still shell shocked that Stiles would want to spend a whole 24 hours with him.

“Goodnight Stiles,” he sighed finally, curling into bed again and falling asleep.


End file.
